Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars!
is a new Aikatsu Stars! ''fan series created by Yousei A. Sina. This fan series is going to have a lot in common with the original ''Aikatsu Stars!, as it features first year students who aim to be the next Center 3. The season was later called by FairyBerry Productions. At the half of Aikatsu Stars!, it was leaked that the season might get a second season. After the final episode, the new season was announced under the name Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars! 2. But in the end, it turned out to be called Ainochi!, which is short for . Plot :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes The 13-year-old Taiko Mirai attends a new school, the popular Three Hearts Academy in order to become member of her favorite idol group, Center 3! However, she fast notices that the life as an idol is not easy and needs a lot of effort. But Mirai is not even thinking about giving up her dream and does her very best to achieve it. "My Idol Activities have just started!!" ''Ainochi! Idols Stars: Summary Characters Three Hearts Academy Students * - A 13 year old girl, who started attending Three Hearts Academy in April. She wants to become member of Center 3. That's why she has joined the idol school in the first place. Mirai is a cute idol, whose favorite things are fluffy stuff and fuzzy drinks. * - A 13 year old, passionate junior model and first year idol student. Masae has been the image girl of many girl based magazines in the past. But now, she wants to be a real idol, not just a junior actress. She dreams to be part o the new Center 3. Masae is a cool idol, whose favorite brand is Spice Chord. * - Hoshi is a sexy typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the All about Acting class. * - Ishimura Kibou is a main character of Aikatsu Stars!. Kibou is a pop typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the Style & Melody class. Center3 * - The leader of the current Center3, Kazue is a second year student, attending the Style & Melody class. She is a sexy typed idol. * - A member of the current Center3, Futaba is a second year student, attending the Hibike & Perform class. She is a cute typed idol. * - A member of the current Center3, Miki is a second year student, attending the All about Acting class. She is a cool typed idol. Nakazato First Academy * - A first year student of the Three Heart Academy's sister school. Like Mirai joined Three Hearts in April, he joined his school this spring. He is a style typed idol, which is the male version of cool female idols. * - A charm typed idol. * - Takao is a second year idol at Nakazato First Academy. He is out-going and likes to interact with others. Sometimes, he is considered as the happiest idol on this planet. Takao currently plays the main character of a Detective show. His character is called . Takao is a energetic idol. * - The top idol of this anime. Other Characters * - The headmistress of the Three Hearts Academy. * - The headmaster of the Nakazato First Academy. * - A midnight beauty who'll soon make her debut. Brands * - A style typed brand. * - A charm typed brand. * - A energetic typed brand. * - A sexy typed brand. Media * Music Locations * * * - The biggest park in Town, connecting the Three Hearts Academy and the Nakazato First Academy. * - A quite popular private school for artists who don't dream to be idols. The Morning Star Elite Academy is known to have many different classes, just like the Three Hearts Academy. Links *Idol Aura Trivia *Unlike the original ''Aikatsu Stars! the first male performance wasn't postponed or left out. *Like the later seasons of Aikatsu! includes two different idol schools. *Unlike the original Aikatsu! Series', features more brandless coords than brand coords. **This may due to the producers trying to make Aikatsu Stars, and later Ainochi! independent from Bandai's idol animes. **As of the start of Ainochi!, all brandless coords are now part of the new brands. References Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:FairySina Category:Ainochi! Idol Series Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Fan Series